


Back in Black

by fannishliss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Women of Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ficlet featuring Susan Thompson  and Tyler from 2.11 Playthings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back in Black

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> Tyler's little black car is a Hot Wheels '69 Dodge Charger with silver flames and a red tail end; actually, like the tiny Greenlight Impala, its hood opens, not the trunk (boo). The convertible is a Matchbox '69 Camaro 33-396.  The little '69 Camaro in my icon is the BIGTIME MUSCLE replica from Jada Toys, #0306339NP.  My husband just detected the miniscule SUPERNATURAL trademark on the bottom of our actual toy Impala -- even though it has the wrong number of doors, we still love it.

Susan sells all her mother's dolls.  In fact, she sells as much as she possibly can. The rest, she gives away to thrift stores, whatever they are willing to accept.  Her mother is gone, her home is gone, her peace of mind is gone -- her daughter, the money, and making a new start are all she cares about now.

Tyler wants to keep a few things, of course, but Susan is ruthless.  All the old clothes, baby toys, books -- all gone.  When they find a new place they'll start over, fresh.  Nothing marked, nothing to haunt them.

It takes a lot of trips, to get rid of everything.  Susan stands at the counter, filling out another donation receipt.

Tyler usually busies herself toward the back of the small store, reading a book or browsing through bins of toys. 

The cashiere signs the receipt and Susan folds it away. She finds Tyler playing in the toy section, as expected.  Tyler's back is turned and she's talking out loud.

Susan freezes, eavesdrops, desperate to be reassured that it's nothing.

"You'll never catch me!"  
"Yes, I will!"  
"You can't make this turn!"  
"Oh, yes I can!"

Susan is so relieved to hear Tyler acting out two voices that she breaks out in relieved laughter.

"Mommy," Tyler shouts, happily.  "Look what I found!  Can I have them? Please?  This one is Dean's and this one is Sam's, see -- they  race!"

Susan's joy dims a bit at Tyler's mention of the Winchester brothers.  Susan knows she's being irrational, but all this trouble is tied to them too closely in her mind to break the connection.

Tyler is holding up two little cars:  one is long and black and it does look a lot like the Winchesters' old car, though Susan knows less than nothing about cars;  the other is a sporty blue and white convertible.

"See?  Dean's has a trunk that opens!  That's where he keeps the rock salt and the shotguns!"

And just like that, as usual these days, Susan wells up in tears.  She squats to hug Tyler, who is blissfully unaware.  "Oof, Mommy, let go,  they're racing.  Can I have them?  Please?"

Susan wipes her foolish tears away, and tries to mirror the smile on her daughter's face.  "Why not? This bin is a bag for a dollar.  Anthing else?"

"No, just these.  Cars are fun! I can build a track, and make little signs..."   Tyler rattles on about her plans for the little cars.

Susan just has to be glad that Tyler has bounced back so quickly, not even any nightmares. 

"Come on, let's go.  Bring the cars!"

"Yay!" 

Tyler bounds forward to the cashiere's station and lays the cars on the counter. 

"These are Sam and Dean's cars! They're big heroes! They go fast!"

The old volunteer cashiere smiles at Susan as she pulls out her wallet. 

"Children are so imaginative, aren't they?"  the old lady says. 

"Yes, they certainly are," Susan replies, "which is great as long as it really is all in their heads."

"What?"  the old lady asks, giving Susan her change.

"Never mind.  Have a great day,"  Susan says.

Tyler puts the little blue and white car in her pocket.  "Sam only drives it for racing.  He'd rather ride with Dean!  Back in Black!" Tyler zooms the black car through the air, singing randomly.   "Gotcha back, I'm glad to see a yak, back in black!"

Susan shakes her head, sends up a little prayer for the brothers that have made such an impression on Tyler.  They follow trouble, Susan knows, but she wishes them well. 

She follows Tyler out to the car. "Lemme loose! Have a juice!"  Tyler is singing. Susan laughs.  She doesn't really know the song Dean was playing as the brothers made their goodbyes and drove away, but she's pretty sure that's not how it goes.  Still, Tyler has fun making it up as she goes along, and Susan's okay with that.


End file.
